fastdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
FastDrive 4: Rivals
Summary Genres Action, Adventure, Crime and Thriller Composer Brian Tyler Theme song "Witchcraft" by Pendulum Sequel FastDrive 5: Showdown Cast and characters *'Nick Jonas' as Sam Roberts *'Rami Malek' as Ben Yuan *'Selena Gomez' as Alysa Price *'Romeo Miller' as Quentin Jones *'William Peltz' as Chase Gordon *'Mike Doyle' as''' George Roberts''' *'Ray Liotta '''as' Connor Price''' *'Cole Hauser '''as' Marcus Price''' *'Joshua Bowman '''as '''Owen Garrison' Plot Story plot: In the events of FastDrive 3: Pursuit, professional street racer Jack Rhyers and his crew have succeeded in helping CIA agent Alex Rhodes take down the mercenary terrorist, Ahlen Frazer, and are able to return back to the United States and continue living their normal lives in peace. Following the death of his girlfriend, Elena Lopez, Ben Yuan (Rami Malek) bids farewell to Jack and the rest of the crew, before traveling to Chicago to fulfill the dream that he and Elena had planned to complete together. One year has passed; Sam Fisher (Nick Jonas) is a nineteen-year-old cocky hardheaded college student who attends college with his best-friend and roommate Quentin Jones (Romeo Miller) and their friend Chase Gordon (William Peltz). Though he believes to be having a good life, Sam mostly desires to be a street racer. One night, Sam and Chase are invited by Quentin to a street race tournament, during which Sam tries to woo his love crush Alysa Price (Selena Gomez), a skilled street racer who is the daughter of Connor Price (Ray Liotta), a ruthless drug lord. Sam is stopped by Alysa’s ex-boyfriend Owen Garrison (Joshua Bowman), a street race champion and right-hand man of Alysa’s uncle and Connor’s brother Marcus (Cole Hauser), a street race king who taught Owen how to be a street racer, who challenges Sam in a race to prove he is never capable of ever being in his league. Sam loses the race, but then Ben appears, defends Sam and challenges Owen, who loses in humiliation. Marcus attempts to confront Ben, but everyone is force to flee when police arrive. Sam flees with Ben, who reveals to Sam that he plans to pull off a heist of a shipment to Connor, and Sam offers to help him, in exchange, he promises to teach him how to be a street racer and hijack. Amazed by Sam’s confidence, Ben accepts, and the two manage to successfully hijack Connor’s shipment of drugs, money and vehicle tool parts. They are caught by George (Mike Doyle), Sam’s father and a secret undercover CIA agent tasked to bring down Connor. George demands Sam to continue college and not get involved with street racing. Ben suggests the same thing but it still doesn’t convince Sam otherwise. Meanwhile, Marcus tells Connor of his past vendetta with Ben in a race two years ago in London; he was challenged by Ben and had lost horrible and vowed to avenge his loss and reclaim his title as the best street race king. Sam learns that Quentin is also a street racer, taught by Ben awhile back after graduating high school. Ben tells Sam that the reason he is deciding to teach him in being a street racer and hijacker; is because he is the only one who can stand up and break Owen in ways he’d never expect. Ben and Sam become good friends, with Ben teaching him into being a skilled street racer and hijacker. In gratitude, Sam uses some of Connor’s stolen shipment money and buys a new corvette Lamborghini Veneno for Ben, but Ben allows him to have it instead in honor of meeting and being good friends with him. Sam participates in street races, winning and gaining some reputation along the way. He later asks Alysa out on a date, but Alysa offers to go out with him, if he can beat her in a race. Sam manages to beat Alysa, who then tells Sam how she is disgusted of her father being a drug lord and revealing her love for Sam. The two embrace each other with a kiss, unable to notice Owen and Marcus watching from a distance. The following day, Owen confronts Sam and threatens to have him killed if he continues to be around Alysa. Irritated, Alysa decides to leave Owen and rejects both Marcus and Connor of ever even being in her life, and moves in with Sam. At a street race, Sam challenges Owen, and amazingly beats him, gaining more respect. Later that night, Sam, Alysa, Quentin and Chase are persuading by some of Marcus’s thugs, and Chase is shot and wounded by one of the thugs. With Chase in the hospital, Sam vows payback by taking out one of Connor’s valuable drug warehouses. With Ben and Alysa’s help, Sam manages to bomb down the warehouse and Marcus, Owen and his thugs pursues them on the freeway. Owen is injured, and George and his team arrests Connor. Sam learns from Chase that Ben is being persuaded by men in vehicles, and he and Alysa rushes to Ben’s aid. Only when they arrive, Sam helplessly watch as Ben is shot and killed by an unknown man, before fleeing with Alysa, devastated of seeing his friend die. Sam then suspects Marcus or Connor had hired the mysterious guy into murdering Ben. Sam contacts Marcus, who reveals that he was informed of Ben’s past with Jack Rhyers and his crew, and was forced by the mysterious guy in letting him take out Ben, as a warning message to Jack. Learning Marcus is participating in a huge street race tournament down in San Francisco, Sam plans to enter to beat Marcus and win the title of being the street race king. Alysa and Quentin decide they’re going to enter the race, only to help Sam get the upper hand on Marcus and win. The group travel to San Francisco and enters the race, with Marcus along with nine other skilled racers. Owen is unable to race, due to his injury. In the ensuing race, Sam, Marcus, Alysa, Devante and view races manage to make their way onto the Golden Bridge, where Marcus’s thugs ambush them. George and his team intervene and take out the thugs, allowing Sam to get ahead of Marcus. Sam saves Alysa, who jumps onto Sam’s car after she was nearly rammed into a truck by one of Marcus’s men, and George, revealed to be one of the racers, distracts Marcus while Sam continues on. Marcus calls in more of his thugs and has them destroy half of the bridge, using RPG'''s, and only him, Sam and George manage to pass. Sam and Marcus cross the finish line, but Sam was declared the winner and earns the title as the ultimate street race king. Enraged, Marcus attempted to kill Sam and pursuits him. Sam escapes to the Redwood forest at '''Muir Woods, with Marcus and several of his men still in pursuit. George, who had followed them, takes out Marcus’s men and confronts Marcus in a showdown, in which, Sam intervenes and prevents Marcus from killing his father. Marcus is subdued by Sam and George, but after regaining consciousness, he prepares to kill Sam with his machine gun. At that moment, George saves Sam and kills Marcus, shooting him in the head, and Sam reunites with Alysa, Chase and Quentin. One week later, George tells Sam that he use to be a street racer, along with his mother. Sam receives a race challenge from the undefeated street racer, Jack Rhyers (Ryan Phillippe), who was informed about Sam’s skills by Ben awhile back; setting up the events of (FastDrive 5: Showdown).